


Direwolf

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire Series [19]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bran's direwolf summer, M/M, Summer, direwolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Joffrey, and Bran have a moment. Cersei and Jaime watch in amazement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspiration took from the scene when Joffrey sees one of the Direwolf for the first time. Instead of it been Arya it's Bran and he approached the boy in curiosity. Cersei and Jaime simply noted how their son seems more pleasant near the young Bran.

Title: Direwolf

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire

Series: none

Pairings: Bran/Joffrey, and Jaime/Cersei

Characters: Bran Stark, Sansa Stark, Joffrey Baratheon, Cersei Lannister, and Jaime Lannister.

Summary: Joffrey, and Bran have a moment. Cersei and Jaime watch in amazement.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"What is that beast? It looks like a mutt. A ugly mutt."

Bran Stark glanced around back towards Prince Joffrey Baratheon to see the other boy sneering at Summer. Bran know Prince Joffrey but he already disliked him, after he made his big sister, Sansa cry. Bran never knew what he said to Sansa but she started crying immediately afterwards, and ran off towards her room.

"Summer is not a beast nor an ugly mutt. He's a direwolf. Our house symbol." Bran answered.

Joffrey snorted, "He's ugly. I bet he's a mutt."

Bran bit his cheek as he turned around and walked away with Summer on his trail. He didn't want to be near Prince Joffrey if he's going to be mean.

"I am your Prince, you can't leave until I tell you too." Joffrey snapped. Bran stopped walking, he remembered his father telling him that he had to respect Joffrey even if he didn't like him.

"Can you leave me alone?" Bran almost pleaded. He just wanted to spend time with Summer before the dinner tonight. Father already said all direwolves had to be left outside.

"Why would I do that? You don't like me?" Joffrey sneered. He took his steps carefully as kept his eyes focused on Summer. The big direwolf didn't do anything but watch silently as Bran rubbed his head.

"No I don't like you. You're a bully. I don't like bullies." Bran snapped back.

"Fine leave. I don't need you around." Joffrey announced. Bran rolled his eyes before continuing to walk away but suddenly he was yanked back. Joffrey tighten his grip on the boy's wrist as Bran attempted to continue walking. Summer watched the scene alert but he knew the Prince wasn't stupid enough to truly hurt his master.

"What do you want?" Bran asked.

"Tell me more about the direwolf." Joffrey demanded.

"Are you going to be mean again?" Bran asked. Joffrey turned away with a sneer on his face but he did not release Bran's arm. Having his inner battle, Joffrey rolled his eyes as he turned back. "No. I will be nice to the wolf."

"Summer. His name is Summer and he's a direwolf not a wolf.

"Summer." Joffrey repeated. "What's so special about the mut-Summer?"

Bran smiled brightly, "Summer is a direwolf. The direwolf are almost extinct. Summer, Lady, Ghost, Shaggydog, Nymeria, and Grey Wind are the last of their kind. They're protectors by nature, everyday they protect me, and my siblings."

* * *

"Joffrey-" Queen Cersei started as she searched for her eldest only to stop. Joffrey was kneeling down on the ground beside one of the Stark boys as he touched a wolf. Cersei stayed quiet as she watched how amazed Joffrey looked as he stared at the Stark boy instead of the beast before him. 

Joffrey’s eyes weren't focused on the creature as he continued to simply touch it's head instead they were focused in the young Stark’s mouth. Joffrey silently watched as his tongue peeked out to lick his lips.

"Cersei what's-" Jaime Lannister came around the corner to stand beside his sister and lover. His own words cut off as he watched the interaction between Bran Stark, and his son Joffrey. "He's there with Stark boy, and his beast." Cersei sneered. She hated the beast, the moment she arrived they all barked and harassed her. Her foolish drunken husband earned more respect from the beast then she did.

"It's a direwolf, the House Stark symbol. I believe that one is called Summer. Joffrey must like it." Jaime stated.

“Joffrey isn't there for beast. Watch him, his eyes are focused on the Stark boy.”

“Maybe.”


End file.
